Frappuccino
by EdFrench
Summary: UA, OS. Kiba est le témoin-malgré-lui des émois amoureux de son meilleur ami, Naruto. Quelle plaie. Humour, Amitié, shonen-ai, du GaaNaru et du Kiba.


**Disclaimeurs: Je ne possède ni Naruto, Gaara ou Kiba, je me contente de leur faire prendre un peu d'exercice.**

**NOTE: Un grand grand merci à NESKA, qui a accepté de Beta-er cet OS malgré la rentrée qui approche, et qui a fait un excellent travail. (le lien vers sa page sur mon profil)**

**OS écrit car j'avais envie d'écrire du Kiba, tout simplement. (et parce que je pense que "Mon chien flaire les gays" ne verra jamais le jour)**

**FRAPPUCINO**

Naruto Uzumaki était l'exact opposé d'un type cool. Il était bien trop bruyant, trop nul en classe, trop pas doué en sport et il aimait trop les ramen, la couleur orange et les vannes basées sur ses gaz intestinaux pour l'être un jour.

Il était pédé aussi, et ça, c'était le genre de défaut, qui dans n'importe quel lycée lambda, pouvait ruiner votre vie sociale. Voire, si vous n'aviez vraiment pas de pot, votre vie tout court.

Pourtant, Naruto était populaire. Non, pas populaire. On pouvait dire que Sasuke Uchiha, qui alliait un physique de mannequin avec une mentalité de dépressif chronique, l'était, surtout auprès des filles. Naruto, lui, était plutôt _aimé_ de tout le monde. Son charme particulier, un peu épuisant voire carrément lourdingue, agissait sur toutes les personnes du lycée de Konoha, profs ou élèves. Il avait un talent pour transcender les 'classes' : qu'on soit beau, moche, cynique ou reine du dance-floor, Naruto trouvait toujours le moyen de s'immiscer dans la carapace des gens, de les forcer à lui parler, à se révéler, et au final, de lui faire confiance.

Là où Naruto était vraiment spécial, c'est qu'en plus il était _contagieux_.

En fait, il n'y avait guère qu'une personne au lycée qui semblait parfaitement immunisée contre ses charmes.

_« Et c'est là,_ pensa Kiba, _tout mon problème. »_

Naruto, qui habitait à une dizaine de minutes à pied de leur bahut et était donc libre de se barrer dès que la cloche sonnait la fin des cours, restait parfois en étude pour faire ses devoirs. Ce comportement, qui aurait à juste titre stupéfié tous les profs l'ayant eu dans leur classe, de la maternelle au secondaire, se répétait deux ou trois fois par semaine. Il tenait ainsi compagnie à Kiba, qui, lui, était obligé d'attendre son bus.

Ce bus s'aventurait jusqu'aux limites de la ville, pour s'arrêter dans un terminal au milieu d'une zone commerciale. De là, Kiba prenait une correspondance qui l'emmenait dans les faubourgs. Sa maison était loin de tout car sa famille était spécialisée dans l'élevage de chiens, activité bruyante et odorante qui supportait peu les contraintes d'un voisinage.

Mais Naruto ne prenait pas ce bus-là. En fait, le jeune homme arrêtait son parcours au niveau de la zone commerciale. Mais ce n'était pas pour prendre un autre transport, ou faire du shopping dans l'une des parties les plus craignos de la ville, que Naruto accompagnait son ami jusqu'à un endroit si éloigné de sa propre maison.

En fait...

« Est-ce qu'il me regarde ? » chuchota Naruto, dissimulé d'une façon horriblement peu discrète derrière un menu. Kiba jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule.

« Non, il est trop occupé à prendre les commandes. Comme pendant les quinze putain de dernières minutes, d'ailleurs. »

Naruto s'aventura hors de son paravent improvisé pour jeter un coup d'œil vers l'objet de son attention. Son visage se ferma.

« C'est qui, ces grognasses qui lui causent? »

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. « Des clientes, vieux. »

Son ami fronça le nez. « Elles…elles _pouffent_, ces pouffes. »

Kiba jaugea la situation. « Ouais, ben elles ont, quoi, quatorze ans ? C'est l'âge neuneu chez les filles. ». Ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur son ami, moqueurs. « Et c'est déjà mieux que de rester planté comme un imbécile avec la bouche ouverte. ».

Naruto eut brièvement l'air indigné. « JE NE SUIS PAS RESTÉ PLANTÉ… ».

Puis il s'effondra sur son siège. « En fait, peut-être que si. »

Kiba poussa un soupir, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Un soir, fatigué de poireauter dans l'attente de sa correspondance et affamé comme seul un adolescent mâle peut l'être, il était entré dans le café jouxtant le terminal. Il avait commandé un jus d'orange et un beignet au chocolat qu'il avait fourré dans sa sacoche à peine sorti, trop pressé qu'il était d'envoyer un SMS à Naruto.

En substance, il disait :

« 2VINE OU G VU TON AMRX ! TRO FOR ! \(°u^)/ »

Il avait alors mis son portable en mode 'Silencieux', et avait ricané tout au long des vingt-quatre textos et seize coups de fil qu'il avait filtré ensuite.

Bon, ça avait été drôle sur le coup, même s'il s'était fait engueuler direct par sa mère en rentrant parce qu'apparemment, un Uzumaki désespérant de le joindre avait aussi fait sauter la messagerie de « S.A.R.L. INUZUKA, ÉLEVAGE CANIN ».

Sauf que là, il passait _tous_ les soirs au café, même si son bus était clairement en vue lorsqu'il arrivait au terminal. Et même s'il était content que Naruto fasse désormais le trajet avec lui, il regrettait parfois de lui avoir envoyé ce texto.

Tout ça pour que son ami puisse mater un peu plus longtemps le seul mec du bahut qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir remarqué son existence, ce qui, à moins d'être aveugle _et_ sourd, était une sacrée performance.

Sabakuno Gaara.

Et 'mater', ouais. Kiba aimait Naruto un peu comme un frère et beaucoup comme un rival, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait dit que Gaara bossait après les cours dans ce café. Mais si tout ce que ça lui apportait était de voir, soir après soir, Naruto NE PAS oser aller parler à Gaara, il allait se lasser, ou pire (du point de vue de Naruto), parler lui-même directement au rouquin, style « Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec mon copain ». Seule la certitude qu'il se prendrait une méga-beigne (Gaara avait une Réputation) l'avait empêché de recourir à cette solution.

Dans l'intervalle, il s'amusait comme il pouvait.

Il se redressa un peu sur son siège.

« Hé, attends » dit-il, soudain sérieux. « Je crois qu'il est en train de noter le numéro d'une des filles sur son portable... ».

« QUOI ? ». Naruto se retourna aussitôt et planta son regard paniqué droit dans les yeux de Gaara, qui essuyait maintenant une table voisine en leur jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.

Naruto eut un instant la même expression qu'une biche figée au milieu de la route regardant un dix-huit-tonnes lui foncer dessus. Puis il se détourna si vite qu'il se griffa le nez sur le bord plastifié du menu qu'il tenait toujours.

« OUCH » fit-il, et il se plaqua la main sur le nez. « Coddard », ajouta-t-il en fixant Kiba de ses yeux larmoyants.

Ce dernier avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler son rire, mais il essaya du mieux qu'il put, car Gaara les observait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Kiba n'avait pas encore lâché l'affaire : il avait l'impression que l'obsession de Naruto n'était pas loin de lui retourner au moins un certain intérêt. Gaara semblait parfois les contempler du coin de l'œil, et Kiba l'avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de concentrer son attention sur son ami. Dans ces moments, le jeune serveur avait alors presque l'air de sourire, sauf que cet événement paraissait aussi probable qu'une pluie de grenouilles.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le café après cela, Naruto estimant s'être fait suffisamment remarqué pour la soirée. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt où stationnait habituellement le bus de Kiba, celui-ci finit par demander :

« Naruto, pourquoi il t'intéresse tellement, Gaara ? »

Il disposait, il est vrai, d'une partie de la réponse. Naruto semblait naturellement attiré par les garçons aux physiques avantageux et aux personnalités froides et distantes. Sa relation avec Sasuke Uchiha, archétype même du beau gosse ténébreux, en était l'exemple parfait : il avait collé ce dernier comme un chewing-gum au talon d'une chaussure, jusqu'à ce que l'autre cède et finisse par l'accepter dans son cercle privé. Et il y avait également eu un truc avec le cousin d'Hinata, Neji. Et avec Saï, aussi.

Selon les informations de Kiba (qui lui venaient de Naruto lui-même, incapable de comprendre un concept aussi inutile que celui de vie privée), aucune de ces relations n'avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Il ignorait si les autres garçons étaient homos : pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, Saï était asexué, Neji amoureux de lui-même et Sasuke obsédé par son propre frangin.

Le cas Gaara était différent des autres. D'abord, Naruto n'agissait pas de la même manière avec lui : s'il n'avait jamais hésité à s'imposer auprès de personnes aussi glaçantes que Sasuke ou Neji, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à simplement _adresser la parole_ à Gaara. Kiba se souvenait avec une acuité douloureuse de leur première visite au café ensemble : arrivé au comptoir, Naruto, qui quelques secondes auparavant brûlait de ferveur amoureuse, sembla plonger dans un état catatonique dès lors que Gaara lui demanda, de sa voix légèrement rauque : _« Bonjour monsieur, que désirez-vous ? »._

Un Naruto dans son état normal n'aurait pas manqué de répondre « Un rencart » ou (pire) « Toi », accompagné d'un énorme sourire et d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme parut, aux yeux de son ami inquiet, se vider de toute force vitale. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, Gaara finit par redemander, d'une voix égale : « _Votre commande ?_ »

Un grand spasme avait alors secoué Naruto, et Kiba avait reculé, persuadé que son ami allait gerber sur le comptoir, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de déclarer, avec un timbre aux résonances robotiques : _« Un frappuccino, sans sucre, merci »_, ce qui était, mot pour mot, ce qu'avait dit le type qui l'avait précédé dans la queue. Quelques 'bips' de caisse enregistreuse plus tard, le jeune homme, qui adorait les sucreries et détestait la caféine, s'installait à une table avec un café froid et non-sucré.

Le pire (ou le plus drôle, selon le point de vue), c'est qu'il n'avait jamais osé changer de commande. Kiba le voyait, semaine après semaine, commander une boisson à laquelle il ne touchait presque pas. Pathétique.

Mais bon, c'était presque un détail à côté du reste. Là où Gaara différait vraiment de types comme Sasuke, Neji ou Saï, c'est que ces derniers se contentaient d'être de sales connards arrogants mais somme toute ordinaires, quand le premier n'était pas tant un sale con qu'un psychopathe dangereux.

Gaara était arrivé au Lycée Général de Konoha précédé d'une nuée de rumeurs toutes plus affolantes les unes que les autres : on disait qu'il avait tué l'un des membres de sa famille, qu'il avait gravement mutilé un type, qu'il se battait pour un regard de travers et aimait faire couler le sang... Toutefois, malgré ces rumeurs et son apparence sinistre (tatouage sur le front, cheveux à la couleur artérielle et eye-liner entourant des yeux de givre), Kiba lui aurait accordé le bénéfice du doute, ne serait-ce que parce qu'après s'être spectaculairement trompé sur le compte de Naruto, il préférait attendre avant de former une opinion trop marquée sur les gens.

Mais Gaara... Il avait vu, très exactement, de quoi le jeune homme était capable, et cela, des années avant son arrivée au lycée.

Alors qu'il était encore au collège, il avait en effet croisé sa route, lors d'une compétition sportive incluant plusieurs établissements scolaires. Shino, Hinata et lui-même cherchaient pendant une pause un coin tranquille pour pique-niquer. Même aujourd'hui, Kiba frissonnait d'angoisse à l'idée qu'ils aient pu être les premiers à tomber sur le groupe de Gaara, et non pas les trois types de l'académie de Ame.

Ces derniers avaient entrepris, plutôt agressivement, de faire vider les lieux aux trois autres jeunes déjà installés. L'un d'eux s'était levé et Kiba s'était demandé, pas rassuré, s'il ne devait pas s'interposer : les gars de Ame étaient visiblement plus vieux et plus costauds que le petit rouquin qui leur faisait face, légèrement voûté dans son uniforme de l'Institut Privé de Suna.

Un instant plus tard, toute idée d'intervention l'avait déserté, remplacée par le besoin absolu de mettre le maximum de distance entre Shino, Hinata et lui et ce... monstre. Ils n'y étaient pas arrivés. Cloués par la terreur, seulement à-demi dissimulés par des buissons, ils avaient dû attendre que le groupe de Gaara s'éloigne en premier.

Il n'avait jamais oublié Sabakuno Gaara. Quant il l'avait reconnu au lycée, le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé aux mecs d'Ame était encore tellement vivace qu'il avait brièvement envisagé de changer d'établissement. Il était resté : il pouvait supporter la peur, mais pas de fuir devant elle.

Finalement, il ne s'était rien passé. Malgré les bruits qui couraient sur son compte, malgré sa façon d'arpenter les couloirs du lycée comme un tigre traversant la jungle, Gaara n'avait jamais causé de problèmes sérieux, restant à l'écart des autres élèves. Il semblait même assez doué en classe.

Mais il restait bizarre, solitaire, et relativement renfermé sur lui-même. Par ailleurs, Kiba n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment, depuis le temps que Naruto et lui-même fréquentaient son lieu de travail, Gaara pouvait continuer à les ignorer. Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de reconnaissance, ni au café ni au lycée, et ne les avait pas non plus approchés.

Il sortit de ses réflexions pour se tourner vers Naruto. Son ami avait les sourcils froncés, apparemment réfléchissant toujours à sa question. Kiba s'apprêtait à lui donner une grosse bourrade, histoire de le sortir de sa transe, quand il prit finalement la parole.

« Ce qui me plaît chez Gaara ? J'sais pas si tu comprendrais... C'est ses yeux, ou plutôt, c'est que quand on voit ses yeux, on comprend qu'il a connu beaucoup la solitude et la souffrance, comme moi, mais qu'il s'en est sorti... Mais j'aimerais quand même...chais pas, je sens encore de la colère et de la peine, en lui. Je pense qu'on est pareils, tout les deux et bon...» Il haussa les épaules,

Kiba baissa la tête. Non, il ne comprenait pas, et personne d'autre que Naruto ne pouvait comprendre, vraiment. Une bouffée de honte l'envahit. La solitude et la souffrance... oui, Naruto avait connu cela, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'en avait sorti.

« Et puis c'est un pur canon, aussi » fit Naruto, sans aucun sens du drame. « Hé, ton bus arrive. ».

« Bah, il s'arrête pour dix minutes au moins ». Kiba tripota néanmoins machinalement ses poches, à la recherche de sa carte de transport. Au bout d'un moment, son visage se troubla. « Merde ! J'ai paumé ma carte... elle était dans ma poche arrière. ».

« Elle a peut-être glissé quand on s'est assis tout à l'heure. ». Naruto désigna du menton le salon de thé. « Va voir. Si le bus fait mine de s'en aller, je me jetterai sous ses roues pour l'arrêter ! ».

Kiba eut un petit sourire et galopa vers le café. Il entra et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table qu'ils avaient occupée et...

Deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux.

D'abord, sa carte de transport, petit rectangle plastifié dont le rose tranchait sur le cuir noir de la banquette.

Ensuite, Gaara. Le jeune homme était assis à leur table et était apparemment en train de finir le café de Naruto. Il se figea à la vue de Kiba et rosit légèrement.

« C'est pas du vol, » dit-il précipitamment « Il le finit jamais, de toute façon. ».

« Euh... Je... » _m'en fous, _pensa Kiba. Troublé, il se pencha pour récupérer sa carte. Lorsqu'il se redressa, les joues de Gaara étaient passées au rouge brique. Il y eut un moment de gêne pendant lequel Kiba se demanda s'il devait saluer l'autre, puis il finit par simplement tourner les talons.

Il rejoignit Naruto, et entreprit de lui raconter la scène étrange à laquelle il avait assisté.

Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il eut terminé, son ami arborait un sourire ravi.

« C'est TROP géniaaaal ! » s'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras comme un idiot.

« Ah ouais ? » fit Kiba, sceptique. Jusqu'à présent, il avait cru que les fréquents regards que Gaara jetait vers Naruto manifestaient l'intérêt qu'il lui portait... alors qu'il était plus probablement en train de mater sa boisson. Déprimant.

« Tu te rends compte ? C'est presque comme un... baiser indirect ! Kya! »

« Baiser indirect ? » fit Kiba, consterné. « T'as quel âge, douze ans ? »

« Ha, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'm'en fiche ! J'suis trop heureux ! Wouuuhouuu ! ». Naruto bondissait sur le quai, agitant toujours les bras.

Un instant plus tard, le conducteur du bus de Kiba remit son moteur en route, signalant ainsi son départ imminent. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le véhicule, et regarda mécaniquement vers l'établissement où, semblait-il, il avait réellement perdu son temps depuis plusieurs semaines... et se figea.

Gaara se trouvait juste derrière l'une des grandes baies vitrées du café, et les observait. Non, il observait de tous ses yeux _Naruto_, qui avait bousculé une petite vieille en faisant le con et s'excusait profusément.

Et Gaara_ souriait,_ de ce petit sourire que Kiba n'avait jamais pu vraiment apercevoir et qui s'épanouissait, maintenant que le jeune homme pensait ne pas être vu.

Kiba émit un petit rire, partagé entre le soulagement et l'incrédulité.

Depuis des semaines, il venait ici avec Naruto. Depuis des semaines, Naruto n'arrivait pas à parler à Gaara.

Sauf qu'apparemment, _Gaara n'arrivait pas non plus à parler à Naruto_.

Kiba grimpa dans le bus, repensant à ce que Naruto lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il avait dit voir dans le regard de Gaara qu'il était une âme jumelle, du fait de la similitude de leurs souffrances passées. Hé bien, songea Kiba, il avait eu raison, il étaient pareils. Aussi nuls l'un que l'autre pour initier une relation amoureuse.

Puis son sourire se tordit en une grimace désespérée.

Bon sang. Il en aurait pour _des mois_ à fréquenter ce fichu café.

FIN

**'Frappuccino' est une marque déposée par la société Starbucks. Je ne l'ai utilisée que dans un contexte non-commercial, car j'avais besoin d'un nom de café qui claque. Merci (encore) à Neska qui m'a suggéré de l'utiliser comme titre.**

**Vos remarques, please.**

**EDIT: Allez les feignasses, plutôt que de "faver" à tout va, on se sort les doigts et on *commente*, bordel!**


End file.
